Angelito
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Momoshiro quedo anonadado...jamas hubiera esperado escuchar esa noticia sobre Ryoma


**ANGELITO**

**Bueno, esta idea la tenia rodando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, hoy martes, 25, me senté en la portátil e hice esto, así que aquí les va. Inspirada en la canción de "angelito" un fic con el mismo nombre. Esto es a mi modo, algo de universo alterno y de la serie.  
**

Momoshiro se quedó anonadado en realidad nunca había esperado una noticia como esta.

-Ryoma…enfermo… ¿SIDA?- Logro articular fragmentos de la devastadora noticia. Eso no podía ser verdad…no podía serlo

-Nanako…dime...dime que no es verdad…-rogó momoshiro

-el…quería que te lo informara… dijo la chica con la voz quebrada

-desde cuando ha estado enfermo?...

-no estoy segura…solo se que desde hace mucho tiempo…

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. El porque había decaído su condición física, el porque había faltado a clases durante todo un mes…el porque nunca había querido verlo cuando venia a visitarlo…

-donde esta? Logro articular

-el esta en su habitación…pero no quiere verte…

Momoshiro no se quedo a oír la ultima parte, subió las escaleras rápidamente, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de ryoma que estaba pobremente iluminada.

Se quedo junto a la puerta casi en shock al ver al enfermo.

-ryoma…momoshiro quedo mudo de asombro

Acostado en su cama con la cara marcada por el dolor, con delgadez extrema y respirando dificultosamente estaba ryoma…no, no era ryoma, era solo un despojo de aquel arrogante chico que le había robado el corazón.

-momoshiro avanzo lentamente hasta dejarse caer en la pequeña silla frente a su cama.

Ryoma abrió los ojos lenta y dificultosamente. Se sorprendió de ver a momoshiro a su lado. No se había percatado de su presencia., la cual era en ese momento peor que la enfermedad misma.

Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por varios minutos…

-ve…ve… ryoma trataba de decir algo

-que? Pregunto momoshiro acercándose para oírlo mejor.

-vete logro articular ryoma

-¿que dices?...

-vete- volvió a repetir

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?- Dijo momoshiro a punto de llorar

-por favor…rogó ryoma, aunque sabia que era inútil. Momoshiro jamás se iría, momoshiro siempre había estado ahí para el.

-dime…dime como sucedió…acaso alguien abuso de ti? tengo derecho a saberlo exigió momoshiro con lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas en la cama

-…

-…

-…fue…antes de venir a Japón…

**Flash Back**

-dime algo Kevin…

-que?

-¿acaso no es ilegal que menores de edad tomen alcohol? Pregunto retóricamente ryoma a su acompañante

-tonterías dijo el rubio –solo es una cerveza

-olvídalo dijo ryoma empujando el vaso. No entendía como había aceptado venir a un sitio como ese. No era el único menor presente habían varios ahí. Ese lugar le daba muy mala espina

-oh vamos ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar? Ni que fuera a matarte

-… "Tal vez…solo un poco"

**Fin del flash back**

-ustedes… ¿se conocían desde antes?… pregunto momoshiro a lo que ryoma asintió

-por favor continua

**Flash back**

No supo cuanto habían tomado, ni cuando salieron del Bar o cuando entraron a ese sucio motel. Solo reacciono cuando sintió a Kevin besándolo y tratando de desnudarlo.

-Kevin…que haces? Pregunto ryoma afectado por el alcohol y lo oscuro del lugar

-nada que no te guste dijo Kevin mientras metía su cabeza por debajo de la polera de ryoma. –vamos ryoma, divirtámonos en grande

-no…no quiero dijo ryoma pero sin hacer nada para detenerlo, disfrutando de las caricias de Kevin

-si es así…porque tratas de quitarme los pantalones? Pregunto con una sonrisa picara

-Kevin…

-ryoma, hagámoslo, no hay nada que perder dijo Kevin quitándole su polera roja.

-esta…esta bien dijo ryoma dejándose llevar por las carisias de su amante.

Kevin lamió sus pezones bajando por todo su pecho dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso… llego a los pantalones de ryoma los cuales quito dejándolos en el piso con todo y ropa interior. Casi se le hizo agua la boca al ver al precioso peliverde totalmente desnudo a su merced. Sabia que era una buena idea llevarlo a ese Bar, ahí empezó su tragedia y ahí empezaría la de ryoma…

-se bajo los pantalones, viendo como ryoma respiraba agitadamente, desplegado sobre la vieja cama. Los arrojo junto con los de ryoma quedando desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

-ryoma, disfruta esto- dijo tomando sus piernas entre sus manos para acomodarlo –porque esta vez será la ultima…-dicho esto lo penetro con fuerza sacándole un grito de dolor a ryoma quien no oyó nada de lo que dijo

-¡despacio!- Grito el pelinegro apretando los ojos con fuerza

-perdona…- dijo Kevin mientras se movía lentamente dentro de ryoma, llegando cada vez mas dentro del chico. Suspiraba ante cada embestida, mientras ryoma por su parte emitía gemidos de placer y dolor

Kevin aumento el ritmo de las estocadas. Haciendo que ryoma gritara con más fuerza. Recordó como le había pasado lo mismo que a ryoma…como ese maldito lo llevo a ese Bar y lo emborracho, después lo llevo a ese mismo motel y lo violo brutalmente. A diferencia de ryoma el si se resistió y el muy maldito abuso de el toda la noche…y lo pero era que jamás podría denunciarlo, si lo hacia todos sabrían lo que llevaba dentro de el.

-¡Kevin!...la voz alcoholizada de ryoma lo trajo de nuevo al presente…apretó mas las piernas de ryoma y comenzó a ir mas rápido…haría lo mismo que ese sujeto…lo haría con ryoma toda la noche, después de todo, ni siquiera se negó

**  
**

**Fin del flash back**

Momoshiro se había quedado nuevamente sin habla. Eran demasiadas cosas en un solo Día.

Nadie me forzó momoshiro…lo hice por mi voluntad…después… cuando me di cuenta y lo enfrente… me dijo que el solo había seguido la corriente…que yo hiciera lo mismo…

-maldito…!maldito! momoshiro apretó los puños con impotencia, eso era lo que le dolía, el no poder hacer nada mas que observar.

-entonces vine a Japón…y te conocí… eso me devolvió la alegría de vivir. El solo verte me hacia olvidarlo todo, pero también me hacia sufrir saber que jamás podríamos estar juntos como yo quería…pero fui feliz…mucho

-lo matare…dijo bajamente momoshiro- matare a ese bastardo- dijo sintiendo que no podia hace nada mas

-no…yo…lo perdone hace mucho tiempo- hablo Ryoma sorprendiendo a su sempai

-¿como pudiste perdonarlo! Nos arranco nuestro futuro juntos! Grito momoshiro levantándose de golpe

-el sufrió igual que yo…o tal vez mas. Porque no tenía a alguien como tú cerca… dijo ryoma con una débil sonrisa –esta más arrepentido de lo que tú crees

Momoshiro volvió a sentarse pero tomando la mano de ryoma entre las suyas. Ryoma trato de quitarla pero momoshiro no se lo permitió.

-¿quien lo contagio a el? Pregunto momoshiro mientras sostenía la mano del enfermo

-su…entrenador

-ryoma…yo…!no se que hacer! Clamo momoshiro desesperado y al borde del colapso.

-bésame… por favor bésame.

-ryoma dijo momoshiro inclinándose para besarlo

-no lo hagas…con mucha fuerza pidió ryoma sintiendo el aliento de momoshiro en el rostro

Momoshiro cortó el poco espacio que quedaba entre los dos. Dándole a ryoma un delicado beso en los labios algo que había querido hacer desde el día en que lo conoció. Sintió la dulzura de esos labios que lo hicieron olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido, por un momento imagino que nada era cierto, que solo era una pesadilla que al final había terminado bien… con un beso…pero pronto volvió a la cruda realidad… despego sus labios del menor para que el chico pudiese recobrar el aliento

-ryoma… tu… momoshiro había sentido algo en ese beso…-tu tienes fiebre

-si…momoshiro…no viviré mucho tiempo dijo cada ves con menor fuerza

-pero…los demás…

-diles… que los quiero dijo en un murmullo. Momoshiro tenía que acercarse cada vez más para oír al pequeño moribundo. –dile a mi familia que me perdonen

-no…no te puedes morir…no ahora dijo entre sollozos momoshiro dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran libremente –te amo ryoma- le confeso finalmente. Algo que lamentaba no haber hecho antes, si lo hubiese hecho tal vez la historia habia podido ser diferente.

-yo también te amo… momoshiro- dijo emitiendo la mejor sonrisa que le podia brindar -…nos vemos luego

-…adiós ryoma…hasta luego…

-momo…

Momoshiro sintió como la mano que sostenía perdía toda su fuerza. Ryoma se había ido…

-siempre te adelantas…esta bien…yo aun tengo cosas que hacer… dijo poniendo la mano junto a su cuerpo y dándole un ultimo beso…

Salio para comunicarle a todos los que estaban afuera esperando…nanako ya había llamado a los otros miembros del equipo. Momoshiro se armo de valor para comunicarles la devastadora noticia.

Se encontraba en su apartamento, tomando algo en la cocina. Cuando les dijo a sus padres de su enfermedad insistió en que lo dejaran vivir solo.

Era lo mejor para todos que el estuviese lejos.

-¿donde esta? Lo sorprendió una voz dejándolo helado.

-momoshiro? Que haces aquí? Pregunto sorprendido

-Kevin, donde esta tu entrenador?

-…en la cárcel…lo denuncie… y lo arrestaron por violación a un menor… -lo ejecutaran en la noche Kevin dijo esto tosiendo varias veces. Su enfermedad se estaba agraviando. Pero pronto todo terminaría, quizás momoshiro venia a vengarse de el, era justo que lo hiciera, aunque ryoma lo había perdonado aquella vez, merecía su castigo.

-… momoshiro solo salio del lugar

-¿a donde vas?- Pregunto confundido

-con ryoma fue lo que dijo volteando a verlo con una sonrisa. –ese tonto cree que se libro de mi, ya vera cuando lo atrape

Cuando vio esa sonrisa Kevin supo que momoshiro no le guardaba ningún rencor. "ryoma…ya veo porque lo amas"

-dale mis saludos dijo Kevin retribuyéndole la sonrisa

-seguro dijo momoshiro saliendo a reencontrarse con su príncipe…

**Bueno eso es todo que les pareció? Primer oneshot que escribo. Me dio algo de…bueno no se que me dio, pero lo hice y espero sus reacciones. Si les gusto dejen review y si no…también **

**Besos ;)**

**Parte final:**

-¿creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente? dijo momoshiro ahorcándolo y estrujándole el cabello

-honestamente, no. por algo te dije hasta luego safandose del agarre -eres muy terco

-ven aquí y besare dijo momoshiro tratando de abrazarlo

-si quieres un beso…!tendrás que atraparme!

-¡corre todo lo que quieras, aquí no puedes librarte de mi, tarde o temprano te atrapare dijo momoshiro comenzando a correr tras el.

-"espero que sea temprano" pensó ryoma mientras corría despacio intencionalmente para luego dejarse atrapar por momoshiro quien le dio el apasionado beso que no le pudo dar en vida…

-ryoma…estaremos juntos por siempre prometió momoshiro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su ángel

-por siempre momoshiro… dijo ryoma colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su protector. -por siempre

**Angelito que nace **

**Angelito que sufre**

**Angelito que sueña…**

**Con las nubes…**

**Fin n-n**


End file.
